


Versace on the floor!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dancing, Dialogue, Dirty Dancing, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Alec watches from the bar as Magnus turns toward him and grins.The world suddenly stops and all he sees is Magnus. Magnus in all his glory standing under the spotlight, gesturing for Alec to join him. The spotlight hits every place that shows off Magnus in someway, making him look even more gorgeous then he already is.Alec starts walking towards Magnus just as the lyrics begin...Let's take our time tonight, girl (boy)Or I love the song Versace on the floor!So I imagined this idea in my head....AND IT CAME TO LIFE!I hope you enjoy!





	Versace on the floor!

It was a Friday night...

Magnus had downworlder business to attend to at the pandemonium. Alec decided to hop along with Magnus, so that after that they could go dancing.

Alec was now at the bar, waiting for Magnus to get back. He sees Magnus walking back to him, with a annoyed yet calm expression on his face.

"How was it?" Alec asked.

"The same old, same old. Some vampires need some of my potions. I tell them I don't have it on me. They get angry! I get pissed and tell them they have to wait for it." Magnus slid into the stool across from Alec, sighing.

"Did they try to do anything?" Alec asked concerned.

"Darling...I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If they ever did try to do something...it would be their funeral." He said sending Alec a calm smile. A little bit too calm.

The bartender came up to Magnus asking what drink he wanted.

"I'll take the bi swirl your world, please?" Magnus looks at Alec, winking at him.

"Is that a new drink or something?" Alec asked.

Magnus smirks "Yes it actually is. It's really good too. It just fits me so well, you know?"

Alec smiles "Well I've never seen it so....I wouldn't know."

Right on cue, the bartender came back with Magnus' drink and...

"Wow...it really does fit you." Alec was intrigued.

The drink was purple, pink, and blue. They each went into a swirl, while there were glittery sprinkles in the color of the bisexual colors. And to top it off....was a small umbrella that said "What a time to be bi" **(My life quote)**

"Alexander? You're staring my drink down. If you want one, all you have to do is ask." Magnus smiled

Alec is shaken out of his thoughts "Oh I don't want one. I wouldn't be able to handle all that glitter."

Magnus chuckles then smirks "But you don't say that, every time when we make lo-"

"Because that's a different type of glitter, okay? I like that glitter." Alec blushes with wide eyes.

"You don't just like it, you love it." Magnus teases.

"Can we drop it? I don't want to talk about this...here!" Alec rushes out, his blush deepening.

Magnus burst out laughing "Okay! Okay! I won't, I promise." Magnus takes a sip of his drink before continuing, "So...What were you doing while I was handling business?"

"Well, except for missing you and watching mundanes dance...Uh...Nothing else really." Alec shrugs, taking a sip of his beer.

"You are precious Alexander! Even though you should only be watching me dance." Magnus leans in close, causing their noses to touch.

Alec rubs their noses together "Well there is no one that I would rather watch dance then you. These mundanes have nothing on you Mag."

"Alexander...You truly keep surprising me." Magnus leans in closer ready to Peck Alec on the lips...

"Well except Harry Shun Jr. Now that's a mundane that can definitely dance."

Magnus pulls back shocked but then shrugs "I hate to say this...but I can't even argue with you on that one. He is truly one of the best." Magnus sighed.

Alec smiled "He may be one of the best, but you are THE best Magnus and you always will be."

"My dearest Alexander..." Magnus smiles wide, pecking Alec on the nose, going down to his lips.

As they pull apart, the beginning of "Versace on the floor" plays...

"Oh I love this song." Magnus squeals.

Alec asked "What's the song called?"

"It's "Versace on the floor" by Bruno Mars. It's a really good song. He's a very talented kid. He's really chill too, you know?"

Magnus talked of this Bruno guy as if he met him, which wouldn't surprise Alec if he did.

"Oh Izzy listens to him a lot. She actually told me that her and Simon listened to this song. She tried to tell me details but...I didn't want to know." Alec shivers at the memory.

"Well come dance with me. I can give you a new memory to connect with this song." Magnus winks at Alec swaying his hips as he walks to the dance floor.

Alec watches from the bar as Magnus turns toward him and grins. The world suddenly stops and all he sees is Magnus. Magnus in all his glory standing under the spotlight, gesturing for Alec to join him. The spotlight hits every place that shows off Magnus in someway, making him look even more gorgeous then he already is.

Alec starts walking towards Magnus just as the lyrics begin...

_Let's take our time tonight, girl_ ** _(boy)_**  
_Above us all the stars are watchin'_  
_There's no place I'd rather be in this world_  
_Your eyes are where I'm lost in_

Magnus smiles wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Alec grips onto his hips looking into Magnus eyes.

_Underneath the chandelier_  
_We're dancin' all alone_  
_There's no reason to hide_  
_What we're feelin' inside_  
_Right now!_

Magnus leans onto Alec's shoulder as they start to sway to the music. Alec maybe at a club but it feels like they're the only ones there.

_So baby let's just turn down the lights_  
_And close the door_  
_Oooh I love that dress..._

Magnus sings along to the lyrics, by Alec's ear

_But you won't need it anymore_  
_No you won't need it no more_

Magnus pulls away from Alec's shoulder, looking into his eyes and playing with his neck hair. They both start leaning in...

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby..._

_Versace on the floor!_

Magnus smashes their lips together, getting deep into the kiss. As the kiss deepens, Magnus intrudes Alec mouth with his tongue causing Alec to moan.

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ ** _(boy)_**  
_Versace on the floor..._

Alec's tongue collides with Magnus's tongue causing Magnus to moan. Alec's hands travel down Magnus' back squeezing his butt. Magnus' hands grip harder in Alec's hair, pulling away from the kiss. They then look at each other, with eyes of lust and want...

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ _**(boy)** _

Magnus takes hold of Alec's hand pulling him to one of the VIP rooms.

 

**(THE SMUT STARTS NOW!!!)**

  
*** A little bit of seconds skipped***

After finding one, Magnus and Alec continued kissing. Alec picked Magnus up, carrying him towards the couch that was in the room, jackets somehow ended up discarded.

_I unzip the back to watch it fall_  
_While I kiss your neck and shoulders_  
_No don't be afraid to show it off..._

Alec pulled away from Magnus lips, unbuttoning his shirt with the help of Magnus. Magnus kisses down Alec's neck to chest and back up to his lips, holding his face. Alec unbuttons his jeans as they kiss and takes them off.

_Girl_ __**(boy)**__ _you know you're perfect from_  
_Your head down to your heels_  
_Don't be confused by my smile_  
_'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real_

Magnus suddenly gets up and turns away from Alec, looking over his shoulder smirking. He slowly takes off his jeans teasing Alec. He throws them to the side, and bites his lip.

_So just turn down the lights (down the lights)_  
_And close the door (close the door)_  
_Oooh I love that dress_  
_But you won't need it anymore_

Alec watches with increased lust as Magnus let's his shirt fall off his body, showing off his smooth back side.

_No you won't need it no more_  
_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby..._

Magnus then pulls his underwear halfway down his butt, making it pop out more. He chuckles and starts wiggling his butt.

'I can't take this anymore' Alec thought as he soon appeared behind Magnus.

_Versace on the floor_  
_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ _ ** _(boy)_**_ _..._  
_Versace on the floor_  
_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ _ ** _(boy)_**_ _...._  
_Dance_

Alec starts to kiss down Magnus' neck. Magnus leans to the side giving Alec more access. Alec starts rubbing his hard member onto Magnus bum, teasing Magnus....

Magnus breathed heavingly looking back at Alec "Tease..."

"I guess the teased has become the teaser." Alec smirked

"Just get inside of me already" Magnus whined.

Alec's smirk grew "As you wish"

With the speed rune, Alec had Magnus bent over the couch....

"Lube?" Alec asked.

SNAP!

A bottle of lube appeared in Alec's hand. He popped open the cap and pour some on three fingers. He circled Magnus' hole with one finger...

_can you feel it?_  
_(It's warmin' up) can you feel it?_

He started fingering Magnus slowly. As the tempo moved higher, he did too and added a second finger.

_(It's warmin' up) can you feel it, baby?_

He then added the third finger. Magnus by now was a moaning, panting mess.

"A-Alexander g-get inside me al-lready!"

_Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more_  
_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked..._

Alec slicked himself up a little bit, before lining himself up with Magnus' hole. He rubbed his tip by the hole causing Magnus' breath to hitch. Alec then pushed in slowly, groaning out at the tightness of his lover. Magnus gasped looking back at Alec with eyes of pure lust and passion. Once Alec was fully inside, he waited for Magnus to say when to move...

"Okay...Now move"

_Ooh, Versace on the floor, hey baby_  
_Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ ** _(boy)_**

Alec started pulling in and out slowly, savoring the feels of Magnus' tight walls around his member.

"Oh yeah! Faster Alexand-der!" Magnus panted pushing himself up to Alec's chest, letting Alec get a better angle.

_Versace on the floor_  
_Oh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_ ** _ _(boy)__** _...._

Magnus arched his back as Alec started hitting his prostate. Alec stopped allowing Magnus to bounce on him. After a while Alec started pounding into him as they were both now close to their climax.

_Versace on the floor_  
_Floor..._

"Magnus! Uhhhhhhhh!" Alec grunted out...

Alec was the first one to cum...he had trusted one more time before his semen spilled out. He bit Magnus ear and then whispered

"Cum" Magnus came just as the last lyric was about to finish...

_Floor.......(Long note)_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnus moaned and panted cumming hard onto the couch.

 

**(THE SMUT ENDS!!! Even though it's not much, you should still read it!)**

  
The song was finished and they panted together as another song came on. Magnus looked back at him smiling breathlessly before pulling him into a loving kiss.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss smirking "Now you have a great memory to this song."

Alec smiled burying his head in Magnus' shoulder and pulled him into an embrace which Magnus leaned into smiling.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this though!
> 
> I certainly did love writing this! 
> 
> 1) Because I love the song!  
> 2) Because it was more detailed!  
> 3) Because it was Malec!!!!! 
> 
> But I really hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤....OUT!!!!


End file.
